Rewriting History
by It's Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: Waking up during the Sengoku Jidai with no memories and the name of Kurama echoing in the back of his mind, Naruto must survive this strange world as well befriending two shinobi that are the beginning of everything. Time travel AU
1. Chapter 1

**Rewriting History**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter o1**

* * *

**Summary: **Waking up during the Sengoku Jidai with no memories and the name of Kurama echoing in the back of his mind, Naruto must survive this strange world as well befriending two shinobi that are the beginning of everything. Time travel AU

* * *

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Cursing and friendship as well as a wise and strong Naruto, you are warned.

**Author's Note:**Hello lovely Naruto readers! This is a time travel AU that I have been wanting to type since I have been reading a lot of time travel AU's of Naruto, but I wanted to try something different and I got the inspiration of_Sasori _by Darkpetal16. I love that story… anyways, in this story, Naruto will look different and will be referred as Kurama since that is the only name he can remember, also, he will be strong and wise, so you are warned, twice now! I hope you like it and sorry for my grammar errors, this is not beta at all. Well, enjoy and please leave your review!

P.s. Sorry if any characters are out of character, I am trying to keep them in character but it's a bit hard, especially Madara and as well, I am going to be messing up the whole Naruto original time line.

* * *

Groaning in pain, Naruto catches faint whispers around him.

"He is waking up!" A loud, cheerful voice yelled only to get hissed at by another voice. "Shh…he could be someone dangerous."

"But he looks badly injured."

"Can't you see? He is slowly healing."

Cracking his eyes open, Naruto blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness of the sky. Trying to sit up, he groans in pain. His body felt heavy and stiff.

"Shit." He muttered to himself, ignoring the cautious looks he was being given by the two strangers. Bringing his left hand to rub his eye, he looked up. Tilting his head to the side, he saw two young boys that looked around the age of nine. He frowned, "W-who are you?" He asked, his voice came out horsed and his throat burned. Bringing his hand to his throat, he rubbed it softly.

"_Who_ are you?" The boy with black chin-length hair asked, pointing at him. The other boy just stared at him with a frown.

"W-who am I…?" He questioned. His face seemed confused and soon contorted in pain as he tried to remember who he was. "My…my name…" Naruto soon pondered, trying to remember anything before this.

"Do you not remember?" A soft voice asked, but Naruto was not paying attention. His foggy mind only presented images of people lying on the floor, matted with blood and mud on their corpses.

His body feels heavy and deep pain, he was crying.

"My…my name…" He spoke out, feeling his throat constricts as he spoke, his vision became blurred, only a whisper echoed in his head.

_Kurama._

Frowning at the gruff but soft and caring voice in his head, he tried to figure out who it was but everything came blank.

"Kurama?"

Looking up, Naruto blinked his eyes, "Huh?"

"You just said your name is Kurama." The boy that stood to the left of the grumpy one.

"I…I did?" He question, only to have the boy nod his head.

Slowly nodding his head, he looked in his lap, staring at the crimson cloth of his haori.

"Do you even remember anything?" Asked the grumpy boy.

Naruto, now called Kurama, shook his head, only to see wisps of red hair, which made him frown. The foggy memory, he had short blond lock not long red hair… or was he mistaken.

"W-who are you?" He asked, a bit hesitant, but swallowed the lump in his throat.

"My name is Hashirama, the other guy is Madara." The cheerful one said, coming closer to Kurama. "And do you really not remember anything?" Hashirama asked.

Kurama shook his head, "Everything is foggy or blank. I keep seeing corpses and blood." He said softly, his eyes flickered with pain and confusion.

Madara stared at the redhead, his dark red eyes showed no danger and his posture was tense. Slowly walking forward the black hair child sat in front of him, soon followed by Hashirama.

"So you have no one?" He asked, Kurama smiled sadly and shook his head, "Not that I can remember." He whispered. Nodding his head, he gave the redhead a black shield katana, the hilt of the sword hung a charm of a ying-yang.

"This is yours," Madara stated, making Kurama frowned. "Mine?" He asked. His face was full of confusion and worry. The two boys shared a stare together before looking at the redhead, the young boy only seemed to be a year or two younger than themselves.

"Kurama-kun, how are you feeling?" Hashirama asked, concern etched in his face.

"In pain, thirst and heavy." Kurama answered honestly before rubbing the back of his neck, "As well confused." He muttered, looking at both boys.

"Well the way you are dressed, you seem to come from a noble family, but I can put a name to which family you come from but since you say you keep seeing corpses of your clan, then it is most likely you are an orphan." Madara stated.

"But how did you end up here?" Hashirama asked, a curious look was placed on his face, staring intensely at the hesitant boy, ignoring a glare thrown at him by Madara who eventually rolled his eyes.

Kurama bit his bottom lip, slightly showing a sharp canine tooth. "I…I don't know… I was…fighting an enemy and then…fire…blood." He whispered.

Hashirama frowned, "Then that means you have nowhere to go." He said softly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kurama looked up into the sky, "I know…there is a safe house…somewhere in the forest…well that is what my gut is telling me." The redhead said, a small grin on his face showed as he looked at the older boys.

"Tch you will die trying to look for it while you can't remember anything." Madara stated bluntly. Blinking at the dark hair boy, his grin grew, "Thanks for the concern, but I think I can trust my gut and if I dye will at least I tried looking for answers." Kurama said in a happier tone.

Hashirama laughed and Madara scoffed and folded his arms against his chest. "Well, I am just warning, yeah."

* * *

After Naruto, who was now known as Kurama, properly healed on his own – which amazed both Madara and Hashirama, decided to part away after seeing a floating body of a dead shinobi. Both of the older boys warned Naruto about the dangers of the forest and the ongoing battles that were happening that seemed to be getting closer and closer. The young redhead nodded his head and smiled a fox smile at them.

"I promise, I do hope we would get to meet again." He said before watching Hashirama jump across the river and said goodbye to them. Madara jumped away and into the forest, leaving Kurama beside the river bank, looking at the clear sky with a thoughtful look before starting his journey down the river and heading into the forest.

It was a few days later that the boy had stumbled into an old big tree, a handmade door closed the hole that was created in the trunk. Coming close to the old tree that pulled his attention, he stared at the prefect calligraphy that was carved on the door. His pointer finger followed the smooth carving, unconsciously adding chakra to the seal, which caused the door to unlock. Blinking his eyes, he carefully moved his hand to the handle and slide the door aside, opening the dusty room. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark, he carefully enters the room, looking around, seeing beams of light peaked through man-made holes and a seal placed underneath to prevent anything to come inside.

Kurama smiled, feeling the treehouse warmth wrap around his body, welcoming his presence. Walking around, observing the inside of the tree, he could see that the Treehouse was already furnished with simple needed items, along with many inscriptions written on the wall that glowed every time Kurama's finger lightly pressed against the carved wood. Stairs that lead up to the high tree, he could see shelves built on the wall, filled with many scrolls that had a protective seal.

The young redhead was fascinated with the materials that he found, the scrolls reading from many fighting techniques, of Ninjutsu, to chakra theory, to information about edible and poisonous plants, to medical information and as well many sealing scrolls. Kurama's eyes gleamed in glee as he made himself comfortable in the hammock, that had handmade pillows that had a beautiful design and they felt soft and fluffy, which the boy purred getting comfortable in them, and then there were the covers, they were smooth and silky. Kurama made a conclusion that who ever lived, yes lived since dust was gathering around and the plants that were inside were now both dead or overgrown but mostly dead, seemed to be rich or was a knowledgeable shinobi. The good thing was that the seals were reacting well to his chakra so it meant that it was a family member that used to live here.

Eventually, Kurama had wandered around, being careful with the placed traps and seals that protected the tree, he managed to find himself self-back to the river that he awoke. A sly smile filled his face as he sat down near the water, lifting his yukata - which he stole from some thieves and other things, he folded the bottom of his pants up to his knees and placed his feet in the cold water, humming a small tune that he felt was very familiar.

He was lost in thought till his ear twitch and he looked behind, walking out of the forest, came a very excited Hashirama.

"Oh, Kurama! It has been awhile since we have seen you!" Hashirama said, jumping to the young redhead who was sitting now happy. "It has!" He yelled.

"Heh, so the redhead survived!" Madara stated, entering the river bank. Blinking twice, Kurama looked up and stared at the smirking dark hair boy and pouted. "Told you my gut can help me!" He yelled.

"Hmm…so it did." Madara taunted.

Hashirama laughed at the pouting boy. Kurama pouted at both of the males before grinning and eventually tackling the smirking boy. Madara was caught off by the speed and found himself hitting the rocky floor.

"SHIT! Kurama that hurts!" He yelled at the redhead, who only pouted.

"But I missed Mad-kun and Hashi-kun." Kurama said in a childish voice. Hashirama was laughing too hard that his face was becoming red and crying.

Growling, Madara pushed the pouting boy and mumbling under his breath, not seeing the visible mischievous glint that passed the redhead's eyes.

After the three boys had calmed down, Hashirama and Madara threw rocks across the rivers and Kurama just watched and listen to both older boys talk about peace. Kurama smiled, feeling something stir in his chest and in his mind. Hearing the echoes stopping the heart, which confused the boy, but needless, piped in the boys' conversation. "All three of us, become stronger to protect those whom we cherish, like I do with you two! I would protect you even if you may come from enemy clans, I want the fighting to stop!" He announced, both elders stared at him, surprised but relaxed at the honesty and careless smile and words he spoke.

"Yeah, sounds something like that." Madara muttered, a smirk formed his head, bringing his hand on top of the redhead's head and ruffling his messy hair and making it messier.

Hashirama smiled widely and sat next to Kurama and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "That sounds like a great idea!"

Kurama was feeling content and happy, he continued talking to the two other males that had formed a weird friendship between them. Ignoring the small prodding inside his mind.

* * *

**Arthor's Note:** And there you have it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewriting History**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter o2**

* * *

**Summary: **Waking up during the Sengoku Jidai with no memories and the name of Kurama echoing in the back of his mind, Naruto must survive this strange world as well befriending two shinobi that are the beginning of everything. Time travel AU

* * *

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Cursing, angst, and friendship, as well a wise and strong Naruto, some violence with minor bloodshed; you are warned.

**Author's Note: **Hello again! I am happy that you guys are giving this story a chance, anyways, thank you once for following and adding to your favorites, I do hope I do not disappoint you in the future chapters! Also, I am so going to screw the canon plot, so you are warned (again).

**Reviews: twinnovation: **Thank you for your lovely review, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and I hope it's better than chapter one!

**izzyrawr:** Hi there, thank you for reviewing! I will answer some of your question but not all! Most will be revealed in the future chapters…I think if not, just simply ask again hehe. Okay, yes, there is an actual reason for his hair being red and it will be revealed later on.

Is Kurama in his belly, hehe that is a secret, shh…but yes, his instincts will allow him to fight, he just doesn't remember, only muscle memory!

Well, I am glad I decided to have no pairings of sorts in this story, I am only trying to focus on Naruto surviving and his blooming friendship with the two founders of Konaha. So for any pairings, I have not thought about it and I don't know if I want to add pairings besides the canon pairings – which also is undecided if I want to add them yet but for him, as in Naruto himself…I just don't know yet. Maybe you guys can help me decide with that.

Madara and Hashirama are two years older than Naruto, so they would be around the age of 9 while he is 6 to 7 years old. About him remembering, let's leave that for you to read on~ and for him getting confused as for an Uzumaki, that question will be answered in this chapter actually!

And for Kurama remembering, hehe, I am just going to leave you guessing there as well. I am happy that you decided to take a chance with this story and I hope not to disappoint you in the future chapters. I know, there aren't many fics about time-travel during this time, you have so many possibilities you can work from there. So I am going to give it my best even though I am not going to stick to the canon story. (: So please enjoy this chapter! (Hope it answers your question about the Uzumaki thing if not, just ask away.)

**Rbooks:** Hi…thank you for thinking this idea seems cool. As to how old he is between 6 or 7 but closely towards7 years old. Will he help Hashirama's brother, maybe…? Will he help Madara, most defiantly! I hope you have more questions and that this chapter answers some curious thoughts you may have, if not just ask away~.

**acetwolf94: **Thank you for loving! I Hope you enjoy this chapter even more! :D

**Senju Sowdowwen: ** Thanks for liking my story! I hope you continue to enjoy it till the end.

* * *

**Small Information:**

**Naruto aka Kurama: Between 6 to 7 years old, but much closer to 7**

**Madara Uchiha: 9 years old**

**Hashirama Senju: 9 years old**

* * *

"Kurama, do you know anything about chakra?" Hashirama asked, looking at the young redhead who was hanging upside a tree branch and looking at himself in fascination.

"Hmm…chakra? Yeah, chakra is the molding of the physical energy that is present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy that is gained from the mind." The boy said, distracted.

Madara and Hashirama looked at each other and then at Kurama once more. It was very clear that the boy had prefect chakra control, especially with his level of chakra. Not only was it large for his age, it was slightly larger than theirs – which both have been trained since they could walk and even then, they still had some trouble controlling their own chakra to be able to easily walk up a tree with ease.

"It seems like you have no problem walking up a tree." Madara stated, his eyes narrowed slightly as he watches Kurama move around the branch, his eyes still shining in fascination. 'Was the kid being for real? He does not remember anything about who he is but he has large reserves and prefect control, he _must_ be a shinobi.'

It really irked Madara, but he could see familiar traits that reminded him too much of a certain clan…'He couldn't possibly be…'

Hashirama bit his lip and continued to study a now very happy redhead who was sitting upside down, smiling at the two elders. If they hadn't explained what they were doing before he came, if they hadn't shown him, then the feeling that he felt about the kid being a shinobi wouldn't have been made clear. Sighing in defeat. He glanced next to him and watched a deep frown on Madara's face before glancing back at the happy redhead. If Kurama had yet to remember anything about who he is but his body remembered simple steps of chakra control, it only meant that at this young age, he must have been trained to be a shinobi, especially when he was perfectly capable of controlling his chakra to sit upside down from the branch with no sweat.

'He _just_ has to be from that clan. Who else would have large chakra reserves, red hair, more than enough energy to be bouncing up and down even after wasting chakra, and having fast healing abilities.' Hashirama thought. 'The only thing that is missing is the knowledge of Fūinjutsu.'

"Hey guys, are you alright?"

Blinking, both males screamed loudly before hitting the young redhead on the head and face.

"OW!" Kurama screamed, rolling on the floor while holding his head.

"IDIOT!" Madara screamed, pointing at the boy on the floor.

"KURAMA DON'T DO THAT!" Hashirama whined.

Pouting, Kurama sat upright and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the two weary boys. "S'not my fault that you aren't paying attention." He mutters to himself.

But the two were still shaken from the sudden appearance of the boy. Not only had they been lost in thoughts, they were surprised by how quiet the small boy moved from the tree and up to them.

"Sorry about that Kurama, but you shouldn't surprise anyone by popping out of nowhere." Hashirama explained, trying not to calm down a pouting boy.

"Tch, he shouldn't be scaring anyone or he can die by doing that sort of stunt." Madara replied but his eyes the boy. "Anyways, what did you want our attention for?"

Kurama's eyes shined happily and it incident now forgotten. Clasping his hands together, the boys could note that the sleeves were a bit big on him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house!" He said happily.

Madara and Hashirama blinked twice, "Your house?" Hashirama asked. Kurama nodded his head.

"Yeah, the place I am living in, since…ya know, I can't really remember who I am and stuff." Kurama sheepishly stated.

Madara raised an eyebrow, "You mean the place your gut told you to go?"

"Hmm." Kurama hummed nodding his head.

Shrugging his shoulders, Madara glanced at the Hashirama who seemed lost in thought. "Maybe next time, alright?" He stated. Though the Uchiha was secretly curious where the younger boy lived, he still had to trust his instincts. He had befriended not only two ninjas from other clans, also he still had to be aware that there are other shinobi out there still at war and he couldn't risk dying unprepared.

"Yeah, next time could work." Hashirama nodded his head, finally coming to a conclusion.

This made the boy smile big, "Yatta!" He yelled, hugging both boys.

"Ah! Kurama!" Hashirama yelled.

"KURAMA GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Madara yelled, pulling the red hair, which strangely enough, was really soft.

* * *

It was later on, the lonely nights that Kurama would curl himself up. Hiding his small body in varying pillows. It was these types of nights where no animal was heard from the outside of the tree and not even the wind would dare make a noise.

These types of nights that Kurama would hear the echoes of screams ringing in his head. The heavy feeling in his chest building up as he watch in his dream fire burning everything to the ground.

_When you remember…you will know where to find me._

The same gruff voice would repeat in his head, keeping the redhead up, producing many unanswered questions and sleepless nights.

Allowing a loud yawn, Kurama rubbed his eyes as he sat down in front of his table, grabbing the left over rice balls he had created the night before and ate them at a slow pace. His mind continued to wander back the repeated words, finding nothing that could possibly help him figure out who was speaking to him besides red slit eyes staring down at him.

In a sluggish manner, Kurama readied himself to leave the protection of the tree house, which he had found out that only those with special nature chakra are able to enter the house, as well those who have a certain seal on them would allow them to enter. It made Kurama happy, and soon began his practice on Fūinjutsu, which surprised him that it came so natural for him when he started practicing seals – even if it meant most of them exploded in his face.

As he closed the small bag he carried, along with his katana, he bit his finger and slide the seal down with his blood, allowing for the seal to glow and slowly fade once more into the bark of the tree before walking out of the protective barrier and into the wild life of the forest.

In his still tired state, Kurama forgot to cover his tracks and as well cover his chakra like Madara and Hashirama had rethought him, seeing as the boy already seemed know how to do in the end. His senses were dull and the lack of sleep that the young boy had been deprived slowly was getting to him. Kurama knew that it was healthy and he would soon have to wait to the river bank to meet the other two before he could even bother with taking a nap.

"Ha-ha, look what we got here." An eerie voice jumped in front of the small redhead.

"Hmm, seems like we have an Uzumaki brat here." Another voice spoke, standing beside the male. Both males looked in their early twenties, dressed in shinobi attire and headband covering their forehead, which held their clan crest.

Kurama became tense and eyed the males in front of him, the hair in the back of his neck stood up and his hand twitched but stayed in silence.

"Looks like the lil girl isn't saying anything." The first male sniggered.

The second male chuckled, "Well, if the doll isn't going to speak, maybe we should make her scream." He said in a lecherous tone, making the small redhead shiver in disgust.

"Aw, look, she is shivering."

"Shut up!" Kurama muttered, eyeing his surroundings, forming a plan.

"Hm, she has spoken."

One whispered, coming forward.

Kurama took a step back, his red eyes glared at the male. "I'm a boy." He hissed, showing his sharp canine teeth, allowing a small growl. The two adults only smirked and their lustful eyes eyed the boy as they stepped forward.

Taking another step back, Kurama hand went straight to the hilt of his katana, allowing his knees to bend as he stared at the males who took out their own sets of weapons.

Breathing in slowly, Kurama stared at the two males, everything seemed to stop. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he gripped the hilt tightly before unsheathing the sword and blocked two kunai coming towards him before running up to the two males and slashing the sword horizontal. Only to clash with a dagger being held by the first one. Pushing forwards, he jumped backwards, avoiding a punch in the face.

_Breath…relax…let your instincts take control…_

Kurama blinked once, before allowing his body to go on autopilot at the familiar voice. His mind becomes blank. Allowing his body to relax, he his grip on the hilt relaxed. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and exhaled.

Both males took the opportunity to attack Kurama, one running forwards, dagger in hand while the other one jumped up the tree before jumping above the small redhead.

Opening his eyes, Kurama's red eyes were slit and whiskers soon appeared on his face, decorating his cheeks. "You are messing with the wrong person." He whispered.

Before disappearing from the sight of the two shinobi.

"GYAA!" The male that was heading towards him was impaled by the katana. Blood splattering from his chest as the blood covered metal was removed slowly from the male and the small boy stared at the male with no emotions.

Cursing, the male that had attached himself once more to a tree branch stared at the drench boy that stood in front of his clansman, who continued to bleed even after he had died by the sword straight to his heart.

Kurama raised his gaze to meet the second stranger.

Swallowing, the male watched the smaller boy stare at him with those red slit eyes, shivering at the emotionless face before screaming in terror of the deadly chakra that leaked out of the small body.

* * *

The air seemed tense, too tense for Madara's liking, but he knew a battle had happened not too long ago. A very deadly battle.

Surpassing his chakra, he continues to make his way to the river bank, where he found Hashirama standing several feet away from Kurama.

His eyes stayed on the redhead, who was curled up next to the river. His small form was breathing slowly, looking fast asleep.

"I think something is wrong with him." Hashirama whispered harshly next to Madara, who has made his way towards his friend.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Yes, it seemed something was wrong, but he couldn't point out what exactly it was. The boy next to him frowned and shrugged his shoulders before deciding to make his way to the younger boy.

Following the same movements, he sat next to Kurama's head while Hashirama sat near his feet. Both males sat in silence, watching the river.

"We know you're awake." Madara finally broke the silence.

Kurama opens an eye, tilting his head upwards to look at Madara's face, who seemed concentrated on the river than him before moving his gaze towards Hashirama, who looked at Kurama with a soft smile.

Biting his bottom lip, the redhead sluggishly moved to sit up before breaking into a long yawn. "Kurama, have you not been sleeping well?" Hashirama asked. His voice was filled with concern as he looked at the younger boy.

Humming, Kurama nodded his head while he rubbed his eyes and allowing another yawn to leave his lips. Madara stared at the boy, his face had become paler and the bottom of his eyes had darken and the forming of bags under his eyes started to show.

"Is that blood?" He asked.

Kurama's gazed down at his hands, blinking. His eyes dulled of life stared at them before Hashirama snapped the young boy out of his thoughts. "Kurama, are you alright?"

"I… I don't know…" The small boy whispered. "I think… I was attacked." He stated, looking at Hashirama before breaking into tears, his body trembling like a leaf. Madara didn't like the fact that the younger boy was having an emotional breakdown. His father had constantly drilled any sorts of emotions to be thrown away, but seeing the redhead, a young boy – which most likely is two years younger than himself, crying his eyes out with the possibility that he had killed to stay alive and it must have frightened him.

"Kurama." Hashirama whispered. Hugging the smaller boy, being reminded that this could happen to his much younger brother. Breaking down after his first kill once the adrenaline was gone from his system. But then again, Kurama has no one, like he and Madara. They had a clan, Kurama didn't, well, not that he could remember, but the resemblance was there, so he could probably still have some hope but they were sure.

Madara didn't know how to stomach the boy crying so all he did was laying his hand on Kurama's head, allowing his fingers rub softly on the scalp.

Kurama was scared, scared of what had possessed his body and killed two adult shinobi without hesitating. It scared him even more that they both knew that he killed yet they didn't say anything about it. It worried him so much that he thought he would lose the only two friends that had become his anchor of happiness.

Hiccuping, he held onto Hashirama tightly. Burying his face into the older boy's chest. The scent of earth calms his heightened nerves and dulled his senses as he slowly got into a dull sleep. The two older boys didn't say anything, they just enjoyed the peaceful silence as the watch the younger boy fall into a slumber.

Kurama may have been trained to be shinobi, but he was still a child. A lost child with nobody besides the two of them. He didn't remember who he was or where he came from. All they two boys knew is that they found him, injured and alone near the river bank.

He was still innocent and naïve to this world and both Madara and Hashirama didn't like the idea of destroying that warm innocence that he radiated when he smiled at them.

* * *

**Arthor's Note:**Here is the second chapter! A little bit of angst and some violence for Kurama aka Naruto, but it's needed to help the bond between the three of them to grow stronger. Now if you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate and ask! Reviews are wonderful to read so please send me some love! Um...I hope you enjoy the chapter and that it answered some questions if not, just wait a little bit longer if not PM me. Hmm, I think that is all, so bye!


End file.
